2002–03 QMJHL season
The 2002–03 QMJHL season was the 34th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. The league discontinued the AutoPro Plaque and Philips Plaque as those sponsorships expired. The St-Clair Group Plaque is renamed the Jean Sawyer Trophy. Sixteen teams played 72 games each in the schedule. The Baie-Comeau Drakkar finished first overall in the regular season winning their first Jean Rougeau Trophy. The Hull Olympiques won their fifth President's Cup, defeating the Halifax Mooseheads in the finals. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; OL = Overtime loss; PTS = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against Lebel Conference Dilio Conference :y-won division :x-made playoffs *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes * complete scoring statistics Playoffs Maxime Talbot was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 44 points (14 goals, 30 assists). ;Conference quarterfinals Byes earned by: Baie-Comeau Drakkar, Val-d'Or Foreurs * Halifax Mooseheads defeated Cape Breton Screaming Eagles 4 games to 0. * Acadie-Bathurst Titan defeated Chicoutimi Saguenéens 4 games to 0. * Québec Remparts defeated Moncton Wildcats 4 games to 2. * Shawinigan Cataractes defeated Victoriaville Tigres 4 games to 0. * Hull Olympiques defeated Rouyn-Noranda Huskies 4 games to 0. * Sherbrooke Castors defeated Montreal Rocket 4 games to 3. ;Conference semifinals * Baie-Comeau Drakkar defeated Québec Remparts 4 games to 1. * Halifax Mooseheads defeated Acadie-Bathurst Titan 4 games to 3. * Val-d'Or Foreurs defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 1. * Hull Olympiques defeated Sherbrooke Castors 4 games to 1. ;Conference finals * Halifax Mooseheads defeated Baie-Comeau Drakkar 4 games to 3. * Hull Olympiques defeated Val-d'Or Foreurs 4 games to 0. ;League finals * Hull Olympiques defeated Halifax Mooseheads 4 games to 3. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Adam Russo, Acadie-Bathurst Titan * Left defence - Jesse Lane, Hull Olympiques / Victoriaville * Right defence - Maxime Fortunus, Baie-Comeau Drakkar * Left winger - Timofei Shishkanov, Quebec Remparts * Centreman - Joel Perrault, Baie-Comeau Drakkar * Right winger - Jonathan Gagnon, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies * Coach - Shawn MacKenzie, Halifax Mooseheads ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Marc-André Fleury, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles * Left defence - Alexandre Rouleau, Val-d'Or Foreurs / Quebec Remparts * Right defence - Bruno Gervais, Acadie-Bathurst Titan * Left winger - Olivier Filion, Acadie-Bathurst Titan * Centreman - Maxime Talbot, Hull Olympiques * Right winger - Steve Bernier, Moncton Wildcats * Coach - Richard Martel, Baie-Comeau Drakkar ;Rookie team * Goalkeeper - David Tremblay, Hull Olympiques & Jean-Michel Filiatrault, Victoriaville Tigres / Quebec Remparts * Left defence - Mario Scalzo, Victoriaville Tigres * Right defence - Jim Sharrow, Halifax Mooseheads * Left winger - Kevin Mailhiot, Drummondville Voltigeurs * Centreman - Petr Vrana, Halifax Mooseheads * Right winger - Olivier Labelle, Hull Olympiques * Coach - Judes Vallée, Victoriaville Tigres * List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars. Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Hull Olympiques *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Baie-Comeau Drakkar *Luc Robitaille Trophy - Team that scored the most goals, Baie-Comeau Drakkar *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Acadie-Bathurst Titan ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Joel Perrault, Baie-Comeau Drakkar *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Joel Perrault, Baie-Comeau Drakkar *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Maxime Talbot, Hull Olympiques *Telus Cup – Offensive - Offensive Player of the Year, Pierre-Luc Sleigher, Victoriaville Tigres *Telus Cup – Defensive - Defensive Player of the Year, Marc-André Fleury, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Adam Russo, Acadie-Bathurst Titan *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Maxime Fortunus, Baie-Comeau Drakkar *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Marc-Andre Fleury, Cape Breton Screaming Eagles *RDS Cup - Rookie of the Year, Petr Vrana, Halifax Mooseheads *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Petr Vrana, Halifax Mooseheads *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, Mario Scalzo, Victoriaville Tigres *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Patrick Thoresen, Baie-Comeau Drakkar *QMJHL Humanitarian of the Year - Humanitarian of the Year, A.J. MacLean, Halifax Mooseheads & David Massé, Québec Remparts *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Eric L'Italien, Rouyn-Noranda Huskies *Paul Dumont Trophy - Personality of the Year, Jean-Francois Plourde, Sherbrooke Castors ;Executive *Ron Lapointe Trophy - Coach of the Year, Shawn MacKenzie, Halifax Mooseheads *John Horman Trophy - Executive of the Year, Sylvie Fortier, Baie-Comeau Drakkar *Jean Sawyer Trophy - Marketing Director of the Year, Michel Boisvert, Shawinigan Cataractes Team Photos 02-03MonWil.jpg|Moncton Wildcats 02-03CBSE.jpg|Cape Breton Screaming Eagles 02-03MonRoc.jpg|Montreal Rocket References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons